RWBY - the training week
by otakuroy
Summary: this story will be a short one, but a hilarious one of Jaune training to become a men with his friends. Led by Pyrrha to help him out. He will have to endure the harsh training upon him, but Jaune will not back away with his team mates supporting him and also his closest friends giving him the strength to push forward.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of manhood

**RWBY The training week.**

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1 the beginning of manhood.**

**This story is a fan based story of the series called RWBY, I do not own the series and it's made by Monty Oum. I support the official series and bought also new shirts from the rooster teeth shop. Be sure to look it up and support their new animated series. **

Hi, my name is **Jaune Arc**. I'm from a warrior blood and even carry my ancestors equipment, though I haven't been able to use them properly in battle. I following a school called Beacon Academy and hope to become the greatest hero of them all...or at least something in my life.

But at least now I made some new friends, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha. Also I have someone that will be overwhelmed by my charms, aaah Weiss. She got a voice of a guardian angel.

suddenly a ruckus going on next door to Jaune room.

Weiss: Ruby! how many times did I tell you not to use my sword as a toilet plunger!

Ruby: aww, but the plunger got broke after I used it as a weapon in a pillow fight.

Weiss: for god sakes, do you even listen to yourself.

Ruby:...

Sounds of crickets got between their two as Ruby didn't quite understood what Weiss meant by that.

Anyway, back to my story. I got bullied by **Cardin Winchester, **I tried to be neighborly and nice. Hoping he might leave me alone, but it didn't work out at all. He didn't let one day slip of bullying me and even after he knows how I got to Beacon. I felt bad what I said to Pyrrha back on the rooftop. I know she tried to help, but I wanted to be strong for myself.

Thankfully Ruby comforted me by telling me the one sentence that will always be in my mind. **We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second**. Those words made me realize I'm not alone in this, so when I stood up to Cardin I made sure I told him to leave my teammates alone. After a couple of days, he stopped bullying everyone. He even apologized to the girl with the bunny ears. It was a glorious day.

Also, today is a new start for me. Because for this week will be a training camp for me. Pyrrha organized it just for me to work on my combat skills. Even my friends volunteered to help me out. This will be it, the moment I have been waiting for my whole life. I Jaune Arc will become a man!

Pyrrha threw a giant rock at Jaune and it landed right on his crotch, Jaune making a loud groan noise and put his hands on his crotch as he fell down on the ground on his side.

Pyrrha: sorry!

Pyrrha felt bad as she is making a painful look on her face while Jaune is gritting his teeth together to endure the pain.

Jaune mind: when I meant becoming a men, I didn't mean to toughen up that part of me...

Pyrrha walked over to Jaune and offered her hand to him. Slowly he accepted her hand as he standing up again.

Pyrrha: sorry, I thought working on your reflexes first would help.

Jaune: no worry...

Jaune let out a high pinch voice as he cleared his throat first and raise his chest up.

Jaune: I mean, no worry I can handle it.

Ruby: you were quite in pain though to me.

Yang: well boys should get toughen up once in a while.

Weiss: please, if you call that training. I would rather call it barbaric.

Blake:...I...have no comment of what just happened other then did she threw a rock at a male his manhood?

Nora: yep yep, it got cracked like a nutcracker on a thanksgiving party.

Ren: you mean Christmas Nora?

Nora: What's Christmas?

Ren face palmed himself while Nora just being her cheerful self with a bright smile on her face.

Pyrrha: everyone stop already, I promised Jaune to become a better fighter for our team. I asked also team RWBY to help us out. First thing we need to do, is training his reflexes.

Jaune: well maybe it was too much to ask so...

Jaune tried to sneak away but he got speared down the ground by Pyrrha's spear on his cap from his hoodie.

Pyrrha: this time I won't let you escape, we already agreed to train and that's were going to do.

Jaune smiles awkwardly to Pyrrha for knowing there is no way out of this one.

Ruby: wow, she kind of like reacted how Weiss is.

Weiss opened her mouth and gasped towards Ruby. She groaned and looked away with her arms crossed.

Weiss: I'm not like that at all!

Yang: come on now girls, no need to set up the bonfire this early.

Blake: don't you mean, start a fight?

Yang: you know what I mean...

Pyrrha: listen, all of you...

everyone directed their view on Pyrrha while Jaune tried to yank out the spear from his hoodie.

Pyrrha: Jaune is a great leader and I believe he can become much more then that. But I believe also if we help him out, he can grow from experience.

Jaune:...wow...

Jaune looked amazed at Pyrrha's words and so does the others. they looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Ruby: so what's the plan.

Pyrrha: starting today

Pyrrha plugged out her spear out off Jaune his hoodie.

Pyrrha: each of us will train Jaune for one hour.

Weiss: That is a total of 7 hours and also 6 hours of lessons.

Pyrrha: exactly, I don't force you all to participate. But at least try to help out Jaune as much as you can.

Nora: hmm...

Nora staring closely to Pyrrha's face with a giant smirk on her face. Pyrrha moved her face to the side with her eye widen a little for Nora entering her personal space.

Pyrrha: uhm...Nora was it?

Nora nodded while dancing her hips left and right childish.

Pyrrha: do you want to say something?

Nora: hmm.

Nora starts thinking and then reach up for her light blub to pull the lights on.

Nora: oh yea, I need to go to the bathroom.

Pyrrha:...uhm, just go then it's right this path way.

Pyrrha pointed to the path that leads to the restroom as Nora started skipping on the grass field passed Pyrrha as the others looked confused at her.

Ren: so, who gets Jaune first thing in the morning?

Yang: well it is reflexes this time, so I want him when he is warmed up.

Yang started cracking her knuckles one by one. each sound she makes, Jaune closing one eye lid down little by little while gritting his teeth from the painful noises.

Ruby: I guess I can help him first then.

Jaune mind: oh thank god.

Ruby took out her scythe and extended her blades out while loading her mag above the holder.

Jaune mind: on second thought...

Blake stepped forward and smiled lightly.

Blake: I will start.

Yang: Blake?

Ruby: hm?

Blake: I know about reflexes back when I was a little girl. I think I can help jaune with the basics...if that is okay with you Ruby.

Ruby: nope, not at all. Go for it Blake.

Weiss mind: odd, Blake never seem to be this cheerful around us. Does she have a crush on Jaune or something?

Pyrrha: very well Blake. Let's go everyone, we still need to finish our project.

Jaune: P-Project!?

Pyrrha: don't worry, it's a team project. We can handle it Jaune.

Jaune: oh...okay...

Jaune lowered his head for feeling guilty of not helping his teammate as the others went along with her.

Blake: ready?

Jaune: uhm...sure?

Blake: good, stand there.

Blake pointed at a tree as Jaune lifted his brow for wondering what Blake is up to. He walked to the tree and then faces towards Blake.

Jaune: like this?

Blake: one tip, keep your back against the wall. for in this case, the tree.

Jaune: uhm...okay

Blake launched out her pistol powered kasurigama wrapped with her black hair ribbon, the sharp metal goes towards Jaune and pierced next to his cheek against the tree. Jaune widen his eyes and looked over to the blade that almost cut him.

Blake: one advise, always stay alert and keep your eyes on the blade.

Blake pulled back her pistol in one swoop, Jaune gulped and taking his stance.

Blake: I will ask again...ready?

Blake's light smile fade into a tense glare while aiming her pistol powered kasurigama at Jaune. Jaune breaths out and then narrowed his eyes towards Blake.

Jaune: ready!

Blake kept launching her pistol powered kasurigama at Jaune as the cuts and scratches are made on the tree. Jaune managed to flee from all Blake's attacks, who wouldn't blame him. He is dodging for his own precious life. Jaune did took some damages on his cheeks and his clothing, but Blake was holding back.

Blake mind: he is dodging, but it's still stiff. He needs some flexibility in order to move properly with his own heavy equipment.

Jaune kept panting for he doesn't have the stamina to endure this kind of training. He didn't had his sword out nor his shield. They were practicing his dodging skills to endure combat more efficient when he loses his equipment.

Blake prepared her last throw but she cut off by a gun shot on the ground. She looked to the side and saw yang smirking with his gauntlet reached out. She nears her gauntlet to her lips and blew softly the smoke of gunfire away.

Yang: my turn.

Blake: he needs rest though, he cant endure much.

Yang: that's why I'm giving him a work out.

Jaune: w-what?

Blake took leave but Yang prepared Jaune for a sit up, Yang held his feet's down to make sure he doesn't slip away.

Yang: just 14 more sit ups, come on Jaune.

Jaune: I'm trying...not exactly a gym material...kind of guy.

Jaune kept struggling to arch his body forward, he kept closing his eyes and groans each time he sits up. He opened one eye and suddenly saw the cleavage of Yang being almost near his own face.

Jaune blushes as he gulped, but he heard flames scorching near him for he slowly looked up to see Yang her eyes glowing pure red.

Yang: did you just looked at my orbs?

Jaune: uhm...

Yang: pervert!

Yang punched Jaune in the face as he got launched against the ground. His eyes swirling around with flaming fists circling around his head.

Ruby walks over to the two and tilted her head for seeing jaune out cold. Yang wiping her hands together and she quickly formed an innocent smile for her sister.

Ruby: what were you guys doing?

Yang: sit ups, but I lost count.

Jaune lifted his head slightly up and raise his hands up. He spread five fingers out and one index finger up to combine them into six.

Jaune: it was six...unless it was seven after the knock out.

Jaune let his arms fall on the ground with his eyes showing on K.O

Ruby: Yang, did you punched him?

Yang: maybe a little, it was just a nudge though.

Yang grabbed Jaune the back of his hoodie, lifted him back up with a smile on her face.

Yang: good work soldier, my sis will be taking over.

Jaune slowly recovers but he got a gloomy look on his face for not being really in concision .

Yang: Commander Ruby.

Yang did a solder hand sign to Ruby as Ruby replied the same.

Yang: take good care of private blond package, the fate of the world depends on you.

Ruby: I will do my best sergeant Yang, I shall guard it with my life and feed it with chocolate chips.

They lowered their hands for a salute as they smiled brightly. Yang tossed Jaune next to her and shoots out her gauntlet to send her flying back to beacon. Ruby kneels down next to Jaune with his hands on her knees.

Ruby: you doing alright there Jaune?

Jaune: yea...I think so.

Ruby: come on already lazy bump.

Ruby rolled Jaune over and smiled to him, Jaune did the same and closed his eyes to rest. He looked all torn up with cuts and his belly quivers from sore muscles. They just sit and laid there for a while cause Ruby let Jaune rest instead of train.

Ruby: you sure you want to do this?

Jaune: I made up my mind already...

Ruby: about what?

Jaune: on what you said...**We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second.**

Ruby: you remembered?

Jaune: ever since I stood up against Cardin, those words made me want to protect my teammates. Normally I would train for myself, to become a stronger person. But I realize now I have a team to watch over as their leader.

Ruby smiled brighter to see Jaune a bit more mature then some vomit boy that got off a airship. She playfully nudged his shoulder and sits down next to him.

Jaune: oww, hey now.

Jaune rubs his arm with his hand while maintain his smile.

Ruby: you come a long way Jaune, I'm glad I was able to help you out in need.

Jaune: I'm thankful for you Ruby, you being my first friend in Beacon made me want to continue on. Even though I didn't shine much charm.

Ruby: hmm, well the vomit could use some breath mints first before you trying to be prince charming.

Jaune chuckled and opened his eyes again. he slowly sits up straight for no longer feeling sore.

Jaune: do you think that I have what it takes to become a great leader?

Ruby: hmm...only you can tell Jaune. Not me.

Jaune: you know, for a person that is childish. You talk quite mature.

Ruby: nope

Jaune: uh?

Ruby smiled to Jaune and sticks her tongue out. she slowly stood up and wipe the mud off her cloak. She looked once more to Jaune and then offered a hand. Jaune looked at it, but instead he stood up all by himself as I smiled back to Ruby.

Jaune: thanks Ruby...

Ruby: your welcome.

Ruby walked ahead to beacon while talking.

Ruby: next will be Weiss, be prepared Jaune cause she might be in a bad mood today.

Jaune: I will be on my guard.

Jaune is excited to see Weiss, but he is more focused on getting stronger now as he gazes to the sun that comes out the hills. He showed allot of confidence as he prepared his sword and shield for his next task.

Jaune mind; let the training. Begin.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2 Brain Test

**RWBY The training week.**

**Chapter 2**

**Day 2 Brain test.**

Weiss carried a stacked up paperwork and thrashed it on the desk where Jaune is sitting behind it. She also placed books next to the paperwork as she wiping her hands clean.

Jaune: what is this?

Jaune grabbed a piece of paper and it has questions all written on it. History, math, ECT.

Weiss: Please, battling on ground and dirt as training is not in my schedule. I will be training your brain more instead of having a smelly student by the end of this day.

Jaune raised his arm and sniffed his armpit, he turned green and quickly closed his arms against his sides while looking left and right with his eye pupil.

Weiss: for starters, you will be focusing on history since you failed your last test on it.

Jaune: so explain to me why your helping me with this?

Weiss: because if I help you, then my grades will go even higher then before...plus I guess I could use some extra points on my social studies.

Weiss said the last sentence to herself and with a low voice for Jaune not to hear.

Weiss: ahem, none the less. You are a team leader and a team leader should get a better score then his own teammates.

Jaune wilt for the thought of it. Pyrrha aced every test perfectly, Ren did the same and even Nora scored above a six as her regular score.

Jaune: I...guess your right about that.

Weiss: I'm always right when it comes to these kinds of things. I still find it hard to believe how team captains are chosen in my opinion. But...

Jaune looked up to Weiss due to her pause, she zoned out and glanced to Jaune. She quickly recovered and smacked a measure staff on Jaune head.

Weiss: no zoning out like Ruby does. Get to work!

Jaune: y-yes Madam!

Weiss and Jaune began their lecture with Weiss of course being the strict teacher. The door where they are studying ( Jaune room ) got slightly opened with Yang and Ruby peeking to see how things are going.

Yang: Jaune sure is having a rough time with princess snowflake.

Ruby: I'm sure he can handle it...right?

Jaune hanged his head back and forth with his eyelids almost closing. Weiss glared and smacked her hand on the desk, causing Jaune to jump scare off his chair. Weiss shake her head left and right as Jaune lifting his seat back up and continue his study.

Both Yang and Ruby shrunk into chibi's with their eyes pure white from the cold harsh reaction of Weiss way of teaching. In the hallway, Pyrrha noticed the two and lifted her brow. She walked over to them quietly and then gently nudge her boot against the two.

Ruby and Yang jumped up and each of them put their hands to one another mouth to keep quiet. They both looked up and see Pyrrha gazing at them with a confused look on her face.

Pyrrha: what are you two doing?

They both started mumbling as they haven't realized their mouth are sealed due to their hands blocking each others mouth. Pyrrha put her hands on each hand that was on their mouth and pulled it away.

Ruby: checking is Jaune is doing okay with Weiss.

Pyrrha: shouldn't they be training swordsmanship?

Yang: well yea, but miss goody two shoes here thought he has to earn it first by giving him lecture from his studies.

Pyrrha:...hmm...that might not be a bad idea.

Yang: wait, you agree with it?

Pyrrha: I don't agree on anything, but Jaune needs someone for his studies and I have seen Weiss her scores.

Ruby: well yea but...

Pyrrha: Weiss know what she is doing, even it may seem harsh. I can see she is pure due to the color of her aura.

Ruby and Yang looked confused to Pyrrha what she meant by that.

Pyrrha: I mean she isn't bad as she looks.

Yang/Ruby: oooooh.

Pyrrha slightly giggled as she then looked at the slim opening of the door to see Jaune working very hard on reading a complex book, let alone stay awake from it.

Pyrrha mind: good luck Jaune.

Though they should have switched training partner, Pyrrha told the others that Jaune is studying for the upcoming tests. They didn't mind, but they did got curious of how Jaune is doing. But Pyrrha disallows anyone to disturb Weiss and Jaune studying time, for she believes this is also what Jaune needs to do.

Jaune leaned back on his chair and let out a large sigh, while Weiss is now correcting his studies and answers what he wrote down.

Weiss: an eight. Not bad, still lower then your other two members but I guess it will do.

Jaune: I'm just glad it's over, my head never felt this burned when I caught on fire.

Weiss: I'm not going to even bother asking how it got burned the first time.

Weiss cleaned up the desk but Jaune only did the history one so far. He still have a long way to go.

Jaune:...can't we have a break now, we have been doing this for the past three hours already.

Weiss: if you just study hard and fast, the day will be over soon.

Jaune: easy for you to say...

Weiss suddenly stopped marking the mistakes on Jaune paper and glared to Jaune. Jaune put his hands on his mouth while Weiss is glaring.

Weiss: do you think I have it easy just because my father is rich. Perhaps how I got into Beacon is one thing. But taking the tests is what I have been taught since I was born.

Jaune: Weiss...I

Weiss: you know what!

Weiss tossed the papers down and also tossed some books to the ground.

Weiss: i think a break will do, cause I'm done teaching you anything.

Jaune: Weiss wait!

Jaune tried to reach but Weiss is already marching to the door and slammed it open. She saw Yang and Ruby fall over along with Nora, Ren and Blake who were also curious.

Weiss:...great...now everyone knows.

Weiss let out a deep sigh and walked out of the hallway. Pyrrha is walking there and stand still to wave at Weiss. Weiss ignored and passed by Pyrrha with a cold look on her face. Pyrrha lifted her brow and walked further until she noticed the whole gang sitting on the floor and not had the chance yet to stand up.

Pyrrha: what happened?

they all looked at each other and then looked down the ground.

Jaune: it's my fault...

Jaune walked out of the room with his head hung down. The others felt bad about eavesdropping as they all nodded to each other. They took leave so Jaune and Pyrrha can talk alone.

Pyrrha: so what happened?

Jaune explained what happened and Pyrrha doesn't seem fond about what Jaune said to Weiss.

Jaune: I opened my big mouth in short.

Pyrrha stood there without saying a word with her arms wrapped up to each other.

Jaune: I really didn't try to make her mad, I was just...

Pyrrha put her finger on Jaune lips as she smiled brightly.

Pyrrha: you don't need to convince me Jaune, I know how you are.

Pyrrha moved her finger away and starts to walk pass Jaune.

Jaune: w-wait, what should I do!?

Pyrrha stopped walking and looked back at Jaune with still the same smile on her face.

Pyrrha: figure it out, I'm sure you will come up with something.

Jaune got quiet from Pyrrha comment, he knew that she trusted him of what he will do or come up with. She continued walking as Jaune clenched his hands into fists. He turned around and starts running.

Jaune ended up trying everything he could to make up with Weiss. First he plugged up some flowers for her and presented it to her, but professor Goodwitch wacked him with her pointing wooden stick of hers. She pointed at the garden that got into ruins due to Jaune. Weiss walked further and just let have Jaune do his cleaning up duty himself.

Jaune also tried to keep open up doors for Weiss which Weiss just also ignores. Jaune ended up opening the last door against Cardin. Cardin narrowed his eyes for he had pudding on his plate which is now on his torso armory. Jaune clenched his teeth with his body shrinking from Cardin glare. He grabbed some tissue's and starts cleaning up his armor.

Eventually, Jaune collapsed on his bed in his own room. Ren and Nora looked at him while wondering.

Ren: made it up yet?

Jaune:...no...I tried everything, apologies with flowers, apologize by opening doors and I even tried to cook something.

Ren: how did it work out?

Jaune baked a misshaped cake for Weiss with her name spelled wrong. ( wise )

She smacked the cake into Jaune his face and then closed the door infront of him

Jaune: took me hours of baking it.

Nora moved over to Jaune and wiped a small layer of leftover cream on Jaune his armor. She put it in her mouth and made a long hum sound.

Nora: Well the cake might be a little weird but the flavor is a goodie.

Ren: Nora...

Nora: what, I was just keeping it positive, he looks all gloomy and depressed now so

Ren: Nora!

Nora: what!?

Ren pointed at Jaune that is now having a dark cloud above his head. Nora brushes the back of her head and looked at Ren.

Nora: sorry...

Ren: let's just leave Jaune alone for now. Let's grab something to eat.

Nora: Yay more cake, race you there!

in one split second, Nora left her shaped smoke of herself behind due to her massive speed when it comes to sugar.

Ren took his time and looked back at Jaune, he slowly closes the door behind him and started walking to the cafeteria.

Jaune his all alone in his room now as he slowly sits up. He fumbling his fingers for running out of options to make it up with Weiss. He looked at his desk as the papers and books are at the same place he left it there. He sighed and walked over to it to clean up the mess. He ended up holding one book up and it was math that he hadn't finished yet.

Weiss is walking in the hallway for it's getting late, she is always the early bird going back to her nest. Before she reached the doorknob, she heard writhing behind her. She was getting curious as she slightly opened the door to have a narrow gap for one eye to see. She saw Jaune ruffle his hair and kept writhing down notes on his paper with a night lamp next to him. She is amazed how he reminded her about Ruby, how she was working hard too to convince her that she is a good leader. She slightly smiled for seeing it the second time now before she gently closed the door in front of her.

Hours have passed and Jaune teammates are already sleeping. Except for Jaune who keeps going. No one in his team stopped him for they could see his determination of studying not going to end very soon.

His eyes started to give up and collapsed his cheek on the desk. He dropped his pencil and starts snoring quietly. Slowly the door opens with Pyrrha slightly waking up, she hears the sounds of heels approaching where Jaune is sitting. She closed her eyes for have figured out who it was.

Weiss looked over Jaune and sees all of the notes and paper filled with answers. She did see that some of them are well done, but most of them aren't good due to his believe it might be the right method to do so. She grabbed a new fresh of paper and wrote something down before she leaves. She closed the door behind her and the sound when the door closed waked Jaune up. He smacking his lips softly together and stretch out his arms in the air. He looked down and grabbed his hair slightly for still haven't figured out what he has done wrong. He then wide up one of his eye for noticing a new piece of paper on his desk as he picked it up. Both his eyes widen, for it was filled with notes and methods to do the formula of solving the arithmetical problem he has having. He proceeds studying while Pyrrha secretly smiling for Jaune putting so much effort into it.

Next morning and Jaune slowly opened his eyes, he sees Pyrrha shaking him to wake up. Jaune slowly stretch his arms and legs out while patting the back of his neck for being sore of staring down his notes all the time and books.

Jaune: what time is it?

Pyrrha: 8:58 AM

Jaune: oh good...then I can still sleep.

Jaune yawned and put his hand under his chin, he rest his eyes further.

Pyrrha: PM is afternoon, AM is morning.

Jaune eyes suddenly open with the sound of shattered windows for realizing he is about late for class and his test. He quickly packed his stuff and ran quickly out of the room. Pyrrha stayed for a bit to peek at the notes Jaune made and his new rewritten answers on the test papers.

Bartholomew: alright everyone, you got 90 minutes for the test and then you heading off for math test. be sure to take breaks after the test for 5 minutes and refill your coffee when you need to.

Bartholomew Oobleck took a sip of his coffee to catch a little breath from his high speed talking.

Bartholomew: this test will be in your report and will be informed by parents, siblings, your tutors or any relative life forms. Meaning you have to score well in order to stay in Beacon or make your family proud which I have 100% faith in since I see all your youthful faces of exploring information's, studies and numbers. So any questions?

One of the classmates wanted to raise their hand but cut off. by the teacher.

Bartholomew: no, begin!

everyone started to write, even Jaune. He did peek a little to Weiss but she is rather focused on her test. Jaune looked down his test and wished he at least made up with Weiss before the test.

Jaune mind: nothing I can do now, I got to at least score a decent number for what I have learned so far. Otherwise it would be for nothing.

Weiss finished her test in a record time and looked over to Jaune while putting the end of her pencil under her chin. She stood up and brought her answers to Bartholomew for examination. The teacher checked everything in matter of a second. He nodded and gave permission for Weiss to have her Math test earlier. Jaune is amazed how fast Weiss was done, it was only a half hour with one hour to spare for 100 questions about the ancient history. The time is over and Jaune manage to fill them all in as he goes to a other class to have his math test. Jaune had more troubles with this one for it was without Weiss help and her tutoring. He started to panic a little while tapping his pencil quietly on his paper. He soon stopped tapping for he sees the formula's rather familiar, it were the same ones from the note he had how to solve it. He quickly catch up his lost time and began to write down everything he has learned from the secret note he doesn't know of. He started questing himself who might have write it down. He scratched Nora and Ren ahead for not seeing them as types to do. He thought of Pyrrha but thought to himself that she was asleep the entire time. Eventually he figured it out along with the last question of his test. Even though he was the slowest one to deliver it to the teacher, well...second last one for the last one is Cardin.

The tests are finally over and the scores are examined. The scores hang against the walls for others to see, once the crowd got done looking. Team RWBY checked their results and jumped with joy, expect for Ruby for having a chance of a do over. yang gently patting her head to comfort her and cheered her up quickly. Finally, team JNPR took their turn. Nora jumped so high that she even ended up landing her feet's on Ren Shoulders. Ren smiled for having a good result and looked up to Nora for seeing her usual cheerful smile on her face. Pyrrha sighed relieved for her score for it's still a perfect score. Jaune took his turn, but he covered his eyes first with his hands for fearing his result.

Pyrrha: they are in front of you Jaune

Jaune: I don't think that I want to see them, what if I fail, what if all the hard-

Jaune kept talking nonsense, which made Pyrrha move behind him and just pulled his hands away for him to see his result instantly.

Jaune scored a 10 on his history lesson and a 9 on his math. His eyes go wide and his face turned very bright with his smile going big. He turned around and hugged Pyrrha very tight.

Jaune: I did it! I never had these scores since elementary school!

Pyrrha blushed slightly from the sudden hug and being almost lifted off the ground. Jaune soon realized he is hugging Pyrrha, he quickly let her go and turned slightly red too.

Jaune: u-uhm...sorry. reflex.

Pyrrha: I-Is fine, you should also be thanking someone else by the way.

Jaune: right, thank you Ren and Nora for cheering me on.

Ren just nodded and Nora smiled bright for offering a new fresh baked cake for Jaune as a apology from her yesterday yapping about Jaune his cooking. But the cake looked all green and slimy as it looked like a living thing. Jaune quickly waved his hands as Nora offered it to Ren. Ren turned green and put his hand on his mouth, quickly flees, but Nora chases after him.

Jaune smiled and noticed Weiss still standing with her teammates, she took leave ahead while Jaune just stood there with a clueless look on his face. Pyrrha moved closer to Jaune and gave a gentle push.

Pyrrha: go and try again.

Jaune looked back to Pyrrha and nodded as he begins to run pass Yang, Blake and Ruby. Ruby gazed at Jaune running and smiled. Pyrrha smiled as well for Jaune knew what he had to do. She gently place her hand on her exposed arm and blushed for the warm feeling of Jaune hugging her still remains on her.

Weiss ended up outside alone and looked up at a statue. Jaune saw her from afar and started shouting while running.

Jaune: Weiss!

Weiss looked back but she just ignored it and walked further. Jaune finally caught up and stood in front of Weiss, he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. She stopped moving and looked down to Jaune, waiting for him to catch his breath.

Jaune: I...I'm sorry

Weiss: and?

Jaune: and I now realize how hard it is to study, I should have never said anything bad about you and your scores. I still need your help with my studies, please.

Jaune bowed deep to the ground to show a respectful bow to Weiss.

Jaune: please forgive me!

Weiss walked passed Jaune while making a long hum sound.

Weiss: I don't know...If you promise you will talk less and not try to use your charm on me during studying. I will reconsider it.

Jaune quickly stood up and turned to Weiss. He pumped his fists with a huge smile on his face.

Jaune: Yes, thank you Weiss!

Weiss walked further but dropped her tissue, Jaune reached for it and wanted to tell Weiss she dropped something. But he noticed something his written on it, a writing of **Don't give up** and **keep studying hard**. Jaune noticed something about the hand writing, he recognized it by his mystery note. It was the same hand writing on his note. He looked up and smiled for now realizing it was from Weiss.

Jaune mind: thanks Weiss...For all your help.

Weiss had a secret smile on her face for being able to help someone out in need while keep facing forward.

To be continued/


End file.
